I'm Sorry
by TMNTLittleTomboy
Summary: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry i wasn't fast enough to save you. I did everything i could to reach you in time. I-I'm sorry. God, why did it have to be you? i wish you were still here with me." GiroNatsu. Character Death!


I'm sorry

Giroro quietly stood in an open field, his black eyes locked on a gravestone. It said '**Here lies Natsumi Hinata: Loving daughter, sister, and warrior.**' He slowly clenched his fists, trying to fight back tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save you. I did everything I could to reach you in time. I-I'm sorry. God, why did it have to be you? I wish you were still here with me." Tears started pouring down the Corporal's cheeks as he fell to his knees and started sobbing.

_"Giroro?" Giroro slowly looked over his shoulder, seeing Natsumi smiling sweetly at him. "Are you making sweet potatoes?"_

_ "Y-Yeah." He answered as the pink hair girl sits next to the red frog, who was blushing. He gave her a sweet potato, watching her taking a bite out of it. She giggled as the alien blinks twice in confusion. "What's so funny?"_

_ "I don't why I love your sweet potatoes so much!" Giroro looked away and smiled. _

"My sweet potatoes are filled for my love for you, Natsumi." _He thought as he looked back at her, watching her eat. Suddenly, Giroro turned around, seeing a huge grey muscular alien. The red frog quickly pulled out his gun but the grey alien swung at Giroro, causing him to fly across the backyard, painfully slamming against the concrete wall then falling to the ground._

_ "Giroro!" Natsumi shouted as the muscular alien smiled, revealing sharp teeth. He grabbed the girl's arm, smiling even more as hears Natsumi screaming. _

_ "N-Natsumi…" Giroro said softly, trying to stand up but collapsed, hearing his Natsumi screaming then he passed out._

…_._

_ Giroro's eyes widen as he quickly stood up, only to feel a painful sensation on the right side of his body. He slowly looked up to the sky, seeing a large grey spaceship. He quickly looked at the time, realizing he's been out for an hour. Ignoring the painful sensation, he quickly grabbed his guns and glared at the ship._

_ "I'm coming for you, my love." He jumped on his saucer, heading for the alien ship. He growled angrily, thinking about how he'll kill the alien who dared to kidnapped his Natsumi. He pulled out his bazooka, shooting at the giant alien ship. The Corporal leaped in the hole he made as he hears blood curdling screams through the ship. He quickly recognized the scream as his blood begins to boil. How dare they hurt his Natsumi! He ran down the hallway as several large grey muscular aliens came out, blasting their guns at the frog. Giroro aimed his gun at the aliens, blasting at them too. The large aliens collapsed to the ground lifeless as the red alien runs past them, getting closer to his beloved screaming. He sees a large metal door as hears his girl screaming even more. He threw several grenades at the door, watching the door explode as he runs through the smoke. He saw three aliens, two of them were holding someone by their arms and third alien was holding a bloody knife. The Corporal's eyes widen, realizing the person was Natsumi. "NATSUMI!" The third alien stabbed Natsumi in the stomach as Giroro's eyes widen even more. "HOW DARE YOU!" He aimed at the aliens as they try to make a run to their weapons but they didn't make it in time. "Natsumi!" He ran to the girl, seeing that she was beaten and stabbed couple times._

_ "G-Giroro…." She said weakly, slowly looking at the frog._

_ Natsumi…I'm sorry. I'm gonna get you out of here."_

_ "G-Giroro, I'm sorry….about everything I-I've done to you and the…other stupid frogs." The Corporal's eyes widen as he gently grabs the girl's shoulders._

_ "Natsumi, look at me! Don't you __**dare**__ say that! You are going to make it!" he gently grabbed her bruised body as the pekoponian girl starts breathing slowly. "Natsumi, baby, keep your eyes open." She slowly looked back at the red frog. "We gotta get out of here. There's more of those aliens coming." He pulled out a cloth, pressing on Natsumi's bloody wounds. _"She lost too much blood." _He noticed his beloved warrior struggling to keep her eyes open. "Natsumi, hold on a little longer. You're not going to die on me." He felt her soft hand on his cheek._

_ "G-Giroro…I want…t-tell you something."_

_ "I told you, you are not-"_

_ "I love you." Giroro quietly stared at the girl. "I-I was going to…t-tell you today. I under…s-stand you don't love me back. I-I love you."_

_ "Natsumi….I love you too." He gently kissed her lips, gently resting his hand on her bruised cheek then slowly pulled away. She smiled weakly as she slowly closed her eyes. "Natsumi?" He gently shook her then starts panicking. "NO! Natsumi, wake up! Please don't die!" Tears ran down his cheeks "Wake up, Natsumi! P-Please wake up," he pressed his head against her chest, not hearing a heartbeat. Couple grey aliens came in the room, holding large guns then they started laughing._

_ "Look at that." One of the aliens said, pointing to Giroro. "A pathetic Keronian crying over a dead pekoponian female. HA!"_

_ "We should kill him for killing our comrades." Giroro slowly glared at the muscular aliens. "Okay Keronian, time to die."_

_ "No….." Giroro said softly "It's time for you to die."_

…_._

_ He managed to kill some of the aliens while the rest of them flee for their lives. Even though they were strong and muscular, they feared one small crazy Keronian killing everybody. Giroro left the ship with his lifeless pekoponian warrior on his saucer as the spaceship behind him explodes._

Giroro continued to sob in front of Natsumi's grave as Fuyuki, Angol Mois, and the rest of the platoon walks over.

"Corporal?" The red frog slowly looked at Fuyuki, staring at his sadden blue eyes. The young boy ran over to Giroro, pulling him into a hug and began crying. The rest of the platoon, except Kururu, walked over to Giroro and Fuyuki and hugged them.

"Giroro, I'm sorry." Keroro said "If I haven't taken everybody to the Gundum model convention 5 miles away, we would helped of helped you." He wiped his eyes. "I already informed Mama-dono and the others. They'll be coming shortly at the house." Giroro continued to sob on Fuyuki's shoulders.

"I can't believe Na-chi's dead." Tamama said, crying.

"Natsumi-dono will live forever in our hearts." Dororo said softly, pressing his hand against his chest.

"Let's go home." The green frog said, suddenly holding a Gundum box. "Giroro, are you coming?" The Corporal slowly lots go of the pekoponian boy, revealing his eyes red from crying.

"No. I'm staying here." He answered as everyone walks away to the saucers. Giroro gently rested his hand on Natsumi's gravestone, tears once again flowing down his cheeks. He gently pressed his forehead against the stone, letting the tears drop to the ground. "N-Natsumi, my love, kiss me tender, and hold me tight forever." He wiped his tears away. "Natsumi….I'll always be with you." He pulled out a gun and pressed it against the side of his head as he slowly looked over to his shoulder, seeing Fuyuki, who was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"G-Giroro, what are you doing?"

"Goodbye, Fuyuki. I'm going to be with Natsumi."

"NO! STOP!"

BANG!

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
